twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Savannah Star/Archive 1
Re: Locked pages? They are locked because they were being vandalized when anybody could edit them. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello The Hunger Games Hi. I see you are a fan of The Hunger Games. I am also a massive fan of The Hunger Games. Not a lot of Twi-Hards are also fans of The Hunger Games. I don't know why that is... :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE I totally agree with you about the end of Mockingjay. I also love Katiss and Peeta. In The Hunger Games, I was all about Gale and Katiss. I mean, I think they both liked each other but subconsciously. In the first book, Katniss only seen Peeta as someone she would have to kill. In Catching Fire, I think she seen him as her partner in crime/friend. I think only in Mockingjay does she start to think of him as more then a friend. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Werewolves Check Werewolf. MinorStoop 17:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) How did you know? Gasp! I looked on ur profile,how did you know it was me?! --Vampirefairy4 01:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's so creepy that the first thing you see on someone's user page is your name. *shivers* BTW, I heard you like Glee, do you like Santana? - Katrina Cahill, 3:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Important That user has been blocked. I also removed the unpleasant comment on your talk page as well. LuckyTimothy 04:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for receiving your message only just now. Looks like Tim beat me to the punch. Swamp People is just so distracting, lol. Anyway, thanks for the heads-up. :) TeamTaycob 04:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Supernatural Wiki Why did you leave the Supernatural wiki, was it something I did, or what? -- ImperiexSeed, 2:00 PM, February 19th 2012 :Well, it actually wouldn't have resulted in a fight, but whatever. Also, are you made because my correction of your edit? Look, I'm not just going to agree with everything you say, just because it's you. If you say something that doesn't make sense, then I'm going to correct it. Please understand, that I really want you back. -hugs- -- ImperiexSeed, 2:15 PM, February 19th 2012 Hey, you, awesome user over there... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! *waves hands around in the air like a crazy person* I haven't known you for very long, but you are so amazing. You have great edits, they're sensible, blah blah blah No, I'm going to speak to you like a friend! You are a great friend. Hilarious in chat, honest, etc., etc., etc. As Nike's Girl (if you haven't met her yet, you will soon; the gal's got a crazy-amazing soul) would say...*Jacob hugs!!* (Don't worry, Jacob hugs are the best thing on this planet.) With many more birthdays to come (since you're such an old lady now jk), TeamTaycob 15:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - Get in the chat as soon as you can. You know Lav, ILSM, and I are gonna make a huge-ass deal out of this day. ;) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday...Hope you will have a great day..:-) David Cullen 10:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) My fashionista senses are tingling.... First, thanks for considering me as one of your best friends! I love you lots. Now, on the dress, I would go for dress 2. I like the beading and how it's gathered in the front, and how simple it is in the back. The skirt isn't insane or complicated, so it balances out the glamorous top of the gown. The lace and beading and how timeless it looks is just gorgeous. Hope this helped! TeamTaycob 20:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : :) You'll be a gorgeous bride in any dress. *hugs* TeamTaycob 20:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Ohhh myyyyy gooooossshhh. Good choice!!! I am so excited for you and your wedding! :D TeamTaycob 22:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: I would be honored to be updated on your plans, Savannah. :) TeamTaycob 23:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) THOSE DRESSES. You, girlie, have amazing taste in wedding dresses. To be honest, I prefer the first wedding dress. It's more intricate and detailed, and I absolutely love the mermaid feel of it. The corset at the back and how the dress flows out just below the butt is beautiful as well. Just remember that there are plenty of dresses out there and you might find one more beautiful than that one. It's gorgeous and if you get a hold of it, you'll know if it's right or not when you try it on. :) LavendaBrunette 20:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : You're so welcome! I'm actually looking at a few dresses now. Do you know what your price range is yet? : LavendaBrunette 20:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 List hi hello i have created a top 10 list called top vampires and i would like u to vote your fav vampire out of the opptions Hello55522 04:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) congrats! hi congratulatons!!!! have a good time hello55522 22:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) 22:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) A great, great idea. I. Support. That. 100%. Blog it, blog it, blog it!! Ahh, I love weddings. They bring everyone together! :) Okay, I feel cheesy now for quoting Twilight, but that's why we're here. (I need to stop, like, immediately.) I'm so excited! I just spread the word to Dorothy, Kelly, Volante, Carlie, and Alice. That is such a great idea, my gosh. I'm spazzing, lol. So excited! TeamTaycob 03:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Awww, thanks, sis. :) Gosh, I'm so excited for you. Team Nathvannah. P.S. - Be careful not to break any headboards on the honeymoon; I hear they're expensive to replace. TeamTaycob 03:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) My apologies Okay, I'm sorry for getting on your case about your engagement. I don't know about you, but I've always looked down upon marriage at such a young age. For your sake, I hope you're happy with your husband. I'll leave you be. -- 04:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) That symphonic orchestra piece... I love it! It will be absolutely perfect. The themes are just great and exciting. Gorgeous. :') TeamTaycob 23:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) hi hi! how r u? u r a very very very good friend!!! thank u hello55522 13:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) IP 24.16.12.243... This user recently removed all the content from your user page. I put all your stuff back and now that user is blocked. TeamTaycob 18:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Now that I think about the incident again, would you want a lock on your user page? TeamTaycob 04:02, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay, now new and unregistered users can't touch it. I think every registered user should be the only person with access to their own page, but there are some things that I just can't change. :/ TeamTaycob 04:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Been a while :Yeah, it's definitely been a while, but I'm doing fine, just doing a ton of editing on the Supernatural wiki, it needs diligent work/monitoring. Hey, please return, I really miss you. -- ImperiexSeed, 6:16 PM, March 8th 2012 My 1/2 cent LL, does the wiki really need another admin? MinorStoop 21:05, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Knowing TAP, it's temporary. CJ has always been an editor "sui generis" - and what he doesn't help with, I do, anyway. :Ngebendi actively stepped down from adminship, and Kmanwing, LunarEclipse and Fingernails are practically inactive. A few rollbacks have also been awarded and stopped editing just afterwards, for reasons of their own. :Can't really disagree with you (or TeamJacobGirl, just to name another possible good candidate) as an admin not hurting, but I can't seem to get warm to the idea of increasing the number of admins here. MinorStoop 21:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I tend to agree- I don't see a need for another admin here right now. We do appreciate all the good work you do here though, and you will be kept in mind if/when we need a new admin in the future. Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Like MinorStoop? Me, like MinorStoop? I mean, what's that suppose to mean? Is it a compliment? I'm sure he's a great guy, but really, I am who I am! Good day. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:18 PM, March 21st 2012 :??? And that would be in answer to what? MinorStoop 01:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, really.. It was something that came up in chat, apparently some think me as like you. I don't know. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:25 PM, March 21st 2012 RE: Head's up Thanks for letting me know. She'll be kickbanned. TeamTaycob 22:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) hi!!! do u wanna play a twilight character on the twilight role playing wiki??? visit this blog, read through all of it and reply. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS click the link in the blog and comment on the character u wanna be's page U CAN'T BE BELLA OR ESME AS THOSE PLACES R TAKEN. SORRY message me back Hello55522 22:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hey! now on the role play u can be tanya kate irina or carmen! do u know who u wanna be? here is my blog again http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS message me bye Hello55522 15:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Marriage I apologize for vandalizing your page a while ago. The thing is, I got married at your age and it ended in divorce; I'm 20 now. I was angry and hurt and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I hope you do, Savannah. Some people's lives are ruined by marrying too young, and I know from experience what that's like. From what I've gathered, you and Nathan truly love each other. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and take your word for it. I really am sorry for any trouble I have caused you, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll leave this wiki for good. Being blocked can really make you think about your actions. 03:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Surprise! Savannah, I have officially joined Wikia. I won't be editing, though. Nathan Hunter 23:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) As of 10:59 PM, this, User talk:ImperiexSeed/@comment-Bellscullen-20120415025410, formulated by Bellscullen. And I clicked on it, and it took me to my own userpage. What is it exactly? -- ImperiexSeed, 11:01 PM, April 14th 2012 DOO DOO DOO DOOO, DOO DOO DOO DOOO. (sing that in the wedding tune btw!) Savnnah, tomorrow is the day. All the drama is over and it's just you and loverboy ;) Aww my online sister, I can't put into words how thrilled I am for you two, and he seems like a really nice (but in your opinion, fit, sexy, cute, nice, full of care, kind, gentle, amazing, etc you know lover shit.) I can;t be there tomorrow for your online part on chat ;)) So instead I decided I still wanted to show my love, so I wrote a poem I don't think people know about me is I've won many awards for my poem writing, so suck my awesomness ;) to fit you and your man ;) Plus I was bored and thought I might just do something to make you laugh. Ahahah here it goes Savannah, you're a sister. Nathan is your mister ;) We haven't be in flesh, but I still feel blessed. Just to have met you, soppy shit yet it's true. I consider you and other users on here friends, if not some of my best. I'm finding this quite hard to write, You might find that a fright, coming from an amazing person like me, let's travel the sea? I think Nathan's that person, that will never allow your life to worsen. So live happy forever, always together. Savnnah, you see the beauty in everything, Nathan's arrival in your life was great timing. You deserve the best and if anyone hurts you... I will hurt that motherfucker. The end :3 I know it was shit, but I couldn't be there tomorrow but I will be in spirit and I will be thinking of you guys!!! Hope he looks good enough to eat!! Ahaha, love you to Peeta;s bread pieces!! TheWolfPacksBitch 20:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Damn, Carlie beat me to the punch.... Well, girlie. Tomorrow is you-know-what! It feels like it was just yesterday when we were all spazzing over your engagement in the chat. *le sniffle* I'm so happy for you and Nathan! He seems pretty damn awesome. You guys are perfect for each other. I'm not a mushy person, so I think I'm going to end this message right here. And because I can't write poetry to save my life, I shall play the wedding march on the violin for you. In third position. Yeah, I know. That's amazeballs for me. Holy crap, I was about to type the notes to "Happy Birthday".... O_O *trying to forget that I almost did that* Well, anyway. HAPPY (ALMOST) WEDDING DAY!! Love you like hotness loves Taylor Lautner, Savannah. :) *blows an infinite amount of kisses and gives an infinite amount of hugs* TeamTaycob 00:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) It's Your Day Savannah Pierce. A friend, sister, and guide. The first time I met you I thaught you were an amazing girl. Those words of love for Nathan you had was so strong and amazing. Those issues you has, will never overpass the tremendous big love you have for Nathan. Those days in chat when you were excited on how excited you were on being proposed by Nathan. Those days counting the hours of your wedding. Those tears and sadness you two shared, will never overpass what is going to happen tommorow. Tommorow, no issues or problems will be with you, because tommrow is your day. Tommorow you are going to be Savannah Pierce Hunter....and you will love it. Where ever it is you are going. It's not the trip what is going to be romantic, you ''guys are going to make it romantic. I love you more than you know it. I have dreamed of this day in which you are finally happy. You are a sister to me. Any harm that gets on you, breaks my heart. But now that you are happy a a bug in a rug...I am happy. Tommorow will not just be your wedding...but your enternity with Nathan. Tommorow Sav, is your day. Happy Wedding! <3333 JasperandDamonhottestvamps<3 00:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Here comes the bride, all dressed in white... It's your big day Savannah! You're finally getting married. This day has finally come. Are you excited? Nervous? I remember those days in chat when you would tell us all about Nathan and your wedding and how excited you were and now the time has finally come. You get to be in that lovely dress, walk down the aisle and say so lovely vows that you wrote down for Nathan. Well I'm not good when it comes to wishing and all that crap, but I hope you have an awesome wedding day! Can't wait to hear all about it. :D With Love, Volante. --DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 14:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Mrs. Savannah Hunter... I just thought I'd say congratulations...again. :) Hope you're having a good time on your honeymoon! Be sure to tell me how it all went (the wedding and all)! With love, Carmen Maestro 19:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) You're probably going to hate me for asking but... ..why didn't you and Nathan wait a few more years to get married, Savannah? I mean, most teen marriages end in divorce. Did you guys even think it through or did you do the stupid thing and rush into it like most teenagers do when it comes to marriage? Carmen Maestro 14:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I am waiting to hear about your wedding! *gosh* So I've been on your user page on and off just to see if you put a blog up about your wedding,that was this pastted Monday! And it's driving me insane,just waiting to hear about it! bye,Sis's home! Twihard • Talk • 00:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC)twilightsagafan Thought you were... ... enjoying sun, sand, sea and something else in your honeymoon. So, what you're doing in the TS wiki's chatroom? MinorStoop 15:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Bit of a short one, don't you think? MinorStoop 15:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Read you were somewhere in my neck of woods (stretching it a bit). Hope you didn't get soaked - we've got a lot of rain here in Tuscany. MS Mrs. Hunter!! I'm glad you had a blast! I knew you would!! So, would you loooove to live in Venica and/or Verona as a permanent stay? TeamTaycob 17:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Mrs. Savannah Hunter....Hmm! How cool does this sound??? OMG! OMG! You are married! Gosh! I still can't believe you are married! One of my wiki sisters married! WOW! And I got a new 'jiju'. That's a Hindi word for brother in law! I have been blabbling and I gorgot to congratulate you! Well, CONGRATULATIONS!! I hope you have all the happiness in life :) And I wanted to ask,did Amber behave well or was she the usual?? Anyways congo again! LYLAS! TeamJakeward1402 07:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Feels like a proud mammmy :'( Aww Sav, it wouldn't let me comment on the blog but I wanted to let you know...I saw. And I'm feeling proud and everything, like a sister just got married........which she did. I wish you and Nathan luck for the rest of your lives together and may it be a long time. Aww Love you hunny!!!! TheWolfPacksBitch 09:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Not in the slightest. I subconsciously clicked it, I'd say out of habit. I saw only you were there, so I just left. Nothing against you. -- ImperiexSeed, 9:53 PM, April 26th 2012 Re: Ahem.. Oh, excuse me if I was being honest, Savannah. I value the truth, and I give it, no matter how much it hurts the other person. Now, please, leave me alone. Carmen Maestro 23:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sav!! Sav, I heard the news and this is really shit, I really do hope you and Nathan are okay!!! Man that's horrible, but I'm a true believer of shit happens for a reason, so chin up lovely, and my talk page is always open, as is my twitter and fanfic thingy maboby! Love you to hooker pieces!!!!!!!!! TheWolfPacksBitch 09:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I know... ...we've never really gotten along because of my crush on your husband, but I've been doing some thinking. I want to stop feuding with you and for us to at least be friends. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, Savannah. Carmen Maestro 23:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm as of now on chat. I'm there now. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:04 PM, May 8th 2012 Hey,how are you doing? Hey,savannah.I'm so sorry to hear about the baby.If there's anything I can do im only a text away :D loaf ya TeamTwilightFan 17:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Your welcome. Your welcome,of course.I'm sure luck will be on it's way to you and your husband,Nathan. TeamTwilightFan 13:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Lucky... I'm not doing anything fun this weekend. -_- So, I promise that I won't have too much fun! lol Love ya! xo, TeamTaycob 04:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Need your advice - asap. I just realized that I am a bit of a romantic and a flirt. And it seems to be showing when I'm around guys whose company I enjoy. What the hell should I do!? TeamTaycob 03:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Savannah, I don't think I can stop being such a flirt, though... I feel bored if I don't. TeamTaycob 22:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Found this for you. LOOK AT THIS! : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUF4VpQKaZE Enjoy! LawrenceGirl 14:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Templates I'm not sure how to make them from scratch - I just take the codings from other templates and play around with them. TeamTaycob 19:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'll intrude - copy what's here to Vampire Academy. MinorStoop 19:53, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Jella Sorry for late repy. I_had_left a comment on your talk page to say how much I agree with you and that Jella is nothing less than perfection, but since comments are on vacation, I'm leaving you a message. :/ :) Nike’s Girl 09:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Woot! A night to remember! Tonight was an end-of-year thing for me, too. Awards were given, a heartfelt video was shown, and I danced my ass off. I'm still in my dress now, lmao. I had fun. CONGRATULATIONS ON GRADUATING!!! TeamTaycob 04:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow! What A day! Okay so I just had my moving up! So I'm almost officialy a 9th grader,and boy it was really hot in my high school's gym.So I am official done with school.Oh I am listening to "Hearing Damage" by Thom Yorke on YouTube.Oh yeah,I am adding almost all the soundtracks from all the movies. With lots of Love, Twihard • Talk • 00:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Twilightsagafan : Yeah,I kind of know what you mean,when you typed "It feels kind of werid." I think I'm ready to get myself lost in my high school,the first couple of days of school. : Twihard • Talk • 11:06, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Twilightsagafan Chat Can you spare some time in chat? User page edit Sorry, I had to take out your True Blood image with Erik and Sookie -- you can see one of Sookie's nipples. Believe me, it doesn't bother me, but I'm just trying to keep it PG-13 on here if I can. Feel free to upload a different one or just crop it out with a photo editor. LuckyTimothy 18:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) : The new one works for me. LuckyTimothy 19:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE TIMEEEEE So me and Charlie well tbe it's just been a cute week , I've been at his house and he's been at mine, movie days all around, then yesterday I had a day with all my friends and he had a day with his, he's having a boy day today and we're playing against each other on the x-box tonight ;) Hehe, so there's the update, you are the second to have it, first being Jashan ;) ANYWAY YOU STILL HAVE NOT TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT YOU AND NATHAN GOT UP TO, SAV YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!!!!!!! TheWolfPacksBitch 09:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Pam Wikia Hey, Savy! My maker is allowing me to bring someone to help out the wiki. All you have to do is: ''"edit good, don't add categories and follow rules" You up to it? Meet me in the chat room of this wikia:' PAM WIKIA' --LovelyChrys 19:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Nonexistent agreements Yup, both Vampire and Matt have been banned from the chat for two weeks. I'm sorry that upset you and caused you to leave, Savannah. The shit's over now, though, I think. *hugs* TeamTaycob 17:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sav. I think you should know that EIB23 has made you an admin on her wiki. I don't know if you really want to contribute there (since, as I read in your page you like R&J), but if you don't want to be an admin there, go to my talk page and read my latest section by MS. :) Best, Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 14:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Bye Bye bye. Oh, thanks for leaving so I could stay on chat. -- ImperiexSeed, 7:29 PM, July 24th 2012 Wiki-oriented First off, you can't begin to think that you're more Wiki-oriented than I am, cause that would just exceedingly inaccurate. Oh, and you don't tell me when the discussion's over, is that understood? Good day. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:58 PM, July 26th 2012 Alright, first. Are you even an admin on any wiki you contribute to? Let's see.... No, you aren't, while I'm an admin on at least two wikis, so there. You come at me at Community Central like you in higher stance then me, as if I don't know what to do. Yeah, I'm kind of mad over what happened between me and Chrys. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:11 PM, July 26th 2012 Oh, my bad. Well, they weren't on your userpage tab. Anyways, I can do whatever the hell I want. Let's face it, you didn't do anything to help the situation regarding me and Chrys. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:19 PM, July 26th 2012 Just so you know, I fathom wiki's layout structure, rules/regulations, navigation, etc. It's easy. I don't need help. Well, in any case, Chrys was in the wrong. Look, I'm sorry alright? -- ImperiexSeed, 12:26 AM, July 27th 2012 Thanks much. Yeah, I'm sorry, I, um, was angry and aggravated, but I was granted no justifiability to be like to you, so for that, I'm sorry. -- ImperiexSeed, 12:34 AM, July 27th 2012 Something a lil' funny Hey, so I just read Ivanornels's ridiculously lamented comment on CC and responded, you should really have a look. I told him/her up! Oh, how dead wrong they were. -- ImperiexSeed, 3:00 PM, July 29th 2012